Aún estás en mis sueños
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Un sueño paraliza al adusto profesor de Pociones. ¿Quién es la misteriosa chica? ¿Cómo entró a su cabeza... y a su corazón? Terminado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con un fict hetero... (Todos se quedan de piedra)  
XD nah, que no soy escritora exclusiva de Slash! XD  
Es un SS/HG (Severus x Hermione, antes que alguien confunda HG con Hagrid ¬¬ )  
Inventé algo nuevo: una viñeta que comienza como songfict, y toda las viñetas son parte de una misma historia, aunque en cada capítulo cambia la perspectiva (el punto de vista es de otro personaje)  
Es un poco confuso, cuando lo lean se van a dar cuenta n.n  
En fin, los dejo con el capitulo 1 n.n  
Mil besitos!**

**Aún estás en mis sueños  
_Capítulo 1_ **

_Hoy desperté con un montón  
De marcas en mi piel  
Alguien por la noche me las dejó... _

Quiero saber si esto fue la magia  
De tus labios...  
Hay perfume de mujer  
Flotando aqui...

_(Rata Blanca- Aún estás en mis sueños)_

Y de nuevo ese sueño, tan confuso y tan excitante a la vez.

Sólo veo sombras, un poco de luz de luna que se filtra por la claraboya de mi habitación deja distinguir vagamente la figura que noche a noche se inclina sobre mí; besando con dulzura mi cuello, recorriendo con sus aterciopeladas manos mi pecho, haciéndome enloquecer con sus roces y deliberados toques en mi entrepierna.

Su perfume a canela invade mi nariz, mis ojos se estrechan intentando adivinar su identidad bajo el halo de sombras. Beso su cuello, probando el dulce sabor de su piel, mis manos la recorren por completo, intentando memorizar la geografía de su cuerpo único.

Pero indefectiblemente, antes que pueda continuar, se inclina sobre mí y me susurra con la voz cargada de deseo:

-Debes despertar ahora.

Y la obedezco, despierto nuevamente solo en la penumbra de mi habitación, completamente duro y con un gran dolor en mi corazón al saber que esta noche también me ha dejado.

Algo me dice que la chica es real, y que logra dormirme antes que la pueda identificar... que no es sólo un sueño.

Pero ya he revisado casi todos mis libros y no encuentro ninguna poción o encantamiento que logre simular como un sueño algo real.

Sin embargo, los sueños no dejan mordidas y moratones en mi pecho y cuello...

Debo descubrir que está pasando aquí, antes que enloquezca. Quiero que la mujer de mis sueños no me abandone nunca mas, que se quede junto a mí por siempre.

La soledad duele a veces.

**Espero que les guste mi nueva locura n.nu **

**Reviews! non!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Fue una grata sorpresa ver mi casilla de email llena de mensajes de alerta... me emocioné muxo n.n**  
**Espero no defraudarlos n.nu**

**Respuestas al final!**

_**Capítulo 2 **_

_El conjuro de un cuento de amor  
Ya me atrapó lo puedo sentir_

_...  
_

_Cómo escapar? Nada real  
__me importa conocer  
Sólo esperaré hasta dormir_

Debí dejar ese libro allí cuando lo encontré. Pero estaba tan enfadada...

¡Castigarme por contestar correctamente! Yo no debía estar haciéndole de sirvienta al borde horrible de Snape, y al ver aquel libro viejo y polvoriento entre varios viales de pociones, no me pude contener. _"Encantamientos de confusión mental"_, vaya título llamativo.

En la tranquilidad de la Sala Común, leo ávidamente el libro. Al dar vuelta las páginas, el suave perfume de mi profesor me relaja. Parece como si él estuviera aquí.

Y al encontrar cierto hechizo, creo que ya sé cómo conseguir al hombre mas inalcanzable... a él, sin perder puntos y sin ganarme su odio para siempre...

o.o.o

Nada. Ni una mísera pista. Por fuera soy la frialdad en persona, pero por dentro hiervo en desesperación. Releo una y otra vez todo libro que encuentro, pero el hechizo que me han echado no aparece...

Sí, sé que es un hechizo. Un aura extraña me recorre, invadiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. Reconozco los efectos de la magia oscura: el hechizo no tiene firma mágica.

Tarde o temprano lo hallaré, y la desenmascararé...

Ahora sólo me queda esperar a que llegue la hora.

La hora en que invada mis sueños y caliente mi corazón con su presencia.

**Parte hot el próximo capi XD (nada muy grave, un lime tranquilo, sin mucho detalle... guardo el gran lemon para el final n.n!)**

**_Repuesta a reviews!_**

**Danybel: **El 1er review! Que ilu n.n! Ps ya vez que traje el capi 2... tan cortito como el primero, jajajajaja XD  
Estoy escribiendo el 3 ahorita... quizá lo suba en uno o dos días n.nu

Y Sev no está paranoico ¬¬ ... solo un poquito confundido XD  
Pero como es taaaan inteligente babas lo descubrirá n.n  
Grax por estar siempre, y pregúntale a Alex si le gusta mi ficcy XD (va a odiar a Herms XD)

**tercySScloe:** hola, bonita! n.n  
Ps claro que no lo dejo ahí, ahora lo dejo picando peor XD  
Es mi parte Sly, que me posee a veces...  
Se dice "es mejor la calidad que la cantidad". Yo respeto eso a muerte, es mi lema n.n  
Y le dije tu recado a Sev, que se puso todo rojo y se frotó el cuello, a la vez que se atragantaba con su brandy... no sé que le hiciste, pero creo que le afectó, jejejejeje

**Galilea:** Ahora se pone mejor, espérate al capi 3. Actualizaré pronto, como el colegio y mis otros fict me lo permitan (tengo un SS/HP que está por acabar) pero tengo escrita una gran parte, y el resto lo tengo diagramado, así que no te preocupes: lo terminaré antes de un mes.  
Y es cortito porque son viñetas, no deben superar las 300 palabras n.n  
Besitos!

**Nocrala:** Aquí está la continuación n.n  
Actualizaré relativamente rápido, porque al ser viñetas, no tardo tanto escribiéndolas n.n  
Así que: don't worry, no te quedarás con la intriga mucho tiempo.  
Bexitos!

**MarisolBlack:** Bueno, el fict no se centra en los "sueños" en sí, sino que es cuando Sev decide que es hora de averiguar quien lo está hechizando... sin embargo, el capi 3 es uno de los sueños, así que espéralo n.n  
Ps claro que es lindo, sobretodo para los escritores y los lectores! XD Para los personajes no debe de ser muy divertido... pero realmente... ¿a nosotros nos importa? XDDD  
Vivan los fanfictions! Uno puede hacer lo que le plazca con sus "amados" personajes... muajajaja XD  
Kisses!

**Edysev:** Aquí se responde tu pregunta... el hechizo que Hermione encuentra por ser demasiado cotilla..., y no voy a tardar mucho en actualizar, porque las viñetas son cortas n.n  
Besitos, y grax por tu review n.n

**Akasha:** Hola sister/beta-reader! XD Ps claro, era un SS/HP, pero me moló mas como SS/HG XD  
Sipos, es de actualización rápida, jejeje  
Y sí, aunque no sé cómo reaccionará Sev... recuerda que es un Canon Snape... un Canon Snape enamorado XD, pero Canon Snape al fin xD  
Mil besitos!

**Chibi:** No llores que ya lo continué. Es de actualización rápida, no sufran! XD  
Te mando un besote, y musas gracias por tu review n.n

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y los que no, ps... ¿qué les cuesta? Es sólo apretar un botoncito y poner "me gustó mucho tu fict" o "me pareció una porqueria" XD ¡Tan simple como eso! XD**

**Nos leemos prontito!**

_**Carly McKinnon**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OHHH, casi 12 reviews en un xapi! O.ó GRACIAS! es todo un récord para mi n.n **

**Sólo espero no defraudarlos con este capi, es lime (escena un poco más subida de tono, pero nada muy grave n.nu)**

**Disfruten la lectura n.n**

**_Capítulo 3_**

_Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor  
Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó  
Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón...  
_

Y sin falta, ella está aquí. Me despierta con un suave roce en mi mejilla. Puedo sentir su sonrisa de ternura, pero me gustaría mil veces más poder verla. Busco su boca con desesperación, intentando saciar mi sed de sus labios.

Y ella me complace, con infinita ternura y a la vez pasión. Sus suaves manos acariciando todo mi cuerpo mientras me besa como si me fuera a acabar.

En sus brazos ya no hay dolor, ya no hay odio, no hay soledad... solo placer, placer puro y... amor. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de amar a alguien, mucho menos a alguien que no conozco.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, conozco cada rincón de su cuerpo como el mío propio. Tantas veces recorrí su piel con mis manos, mis labios. Conozco cada secreto de su cuerpo, cada rincón, dónde con sólo un toque puedo hacerla suspirar de placer.

Mis manos se deslizan por su vientre y siguen avanzando en zona aún desconocida. Nunca he llegado tan lejos, ella siempre me "despierta" primero. Pero esta vez me deja continuar, y un jadeo nervioso se le escapa cuando mis dedos traspasan la frontera de lo prohibido, y se humedecen con su esencia.

La beso suavemente en cuello y hombros, abrazándola aún mas estrechamente, dejándola sentir mi deseo... comprender que sea mía es lo que deseo desde hace meses, desde que comenzó este juego de seducción que me atrapó por completo.

-No puedo, Severus- solloza, aterrada- No aún. Debes despertar.

Y despierto antes de poder decirle que no lo haga más, que se quede conmigo. Que las noches son frías sin ella, que los días duelen con su ausencia.

El agua helada calma mis instintos y me hace pensar con claridad. Vuelvo al escritorio y convocando un café, continúo leyendo el libro de Artes Oscuras que estaba consultando antes que me venciera el sueño.  
En mi memoria queda grabado el destello de unos hermosos ojos chocolate, aterrados ante la idea de ser presionada, algo que jamás ocurrirá.  
No podría dañarla, la amo demasiado. Suena tonto... pero estoy enamorado de un sueño.

Y depende de mí hacerlo realidad.

**Lo sé, es corto... pero hay mucha mas acción... jejejeje. Quedan dos capis, así que paciencia... (habrá mas acción en el final, don't worry ;D)**

_**Reviews:**_

**Nocrala:** ¿Pesadilla en la calle del infierno? No la vi XD. Le preguntaré a Charly, un amigo muggle fanático del cine n.nu

De veras se parece? Jop, creo que ninguna idea es 100 original u.u... Siempre hay alguien que se le ocurre primero u.u (mira a JKR si no me crees XD)

Y sí, ahora tengo que esforzarme a actualizar rápido, cada 2 o 3 días, porque al ser viñetas, son capis muy cortos, y la gente me va a linchar si no actualizo XD

Besitos!

**Akasha**: Joooo, ps Sev no lo averiguará asi... la misma canción me dio la idea (está un poco tirada de los pelos, pero... me pareció buena para ponerla en plan coña XD)

Aquí está la parte hot (se me da mejor el slash, que se le va a hacer u.u) pero espera al gran lemon final o

Besitos, y nos vemos en el msn (si coincidimos, creo que entro muy tarde para ti)

PD: Ya haré propaganda de OTD! XD Es que te quedó genial o Y ya propondré es Story-Weavers el reto n.n

**Lakota Snape**: A mi también me gustaría (me enrollo fácil, y me gustan los ff completos y con un Canon Snape muuuuy borde-sexy XD) pero me propuse hacer esto como una serie de viñetas... eso significa que el capítulo neto no debe tener mas de 300 palabras. Así que son cortos e intensos, y requieren una actualización mucho mas freecuente.

Me alegro que te guste, y espero seguir viéndote, tu nick me suena de algún lado... eres de la Orden Severusiana? Creo que te he visto en Harry Argentino, comentando en "El Profeta" hmmmm... XD

**tercySScloe:** Jejejeje, la intriga se acaba aquí... no, mentira! Sev aún sigue sin saber quien es... aunque una idea tiene, no es idiota ¬¬

Siii... y yo también! u.ú. Si lo consigues, me lo prestas? XD

Nos leemos!

PD: Sev volvió a atragantarse cuando le dije, y murmuró algo de que compró mobiliario nuevo, y una cama king... creo que deberías ir a "revisar" XDDDD

Kisses!

**amsp14:** Me alegro que te guste... me halagas con eso de "cómo presento las situaciones"

Intento hacer todo de la mejor forma posible, y los que mandan aquí verdaderamente son los lectores ;D

Aquí está el xapi 3, y te mando un besote!

**Danybel:** aiiins, latín!. Mataría por cambiar Latín por Química XD. Me alegro que te hayas relajado... aunque si te manejas bien con el inglés, tengo unos ficts que recomendarte n.n (son puros y con capis sangrientos y to XD)

Muxos kisses, y espero impaciente tus ff!

**Alex**: te gustó? nn

Sipos, io tb odio a Herm ¬.¬u

carly se sonroja no soy TAN buena... intento ser decente solamente XD. Espero que este xapi t guste tb n.n

**libe-patil:** Hey! que Sev es inteligente, pero no es el Libro gordo de Petete en versión mágica u.u (léase, que no sabe todo de todas las cosas)

Pero ya verás la forma peculiar en la que Sev se entera

Kisses!

**AuraBlack**: es cortito porque son viñetas, no deben superar las 300 palabras.

Y sí, Hermy supo aprovechar las oportunidades: el libro que tomó de la estantería de Sev era de Magia Oscura. Y el hechizo no tiene firma mágica (no se puede determinar quien, o que varita lo hizo) porque es de Magia Oscura (si no, sería muy fácil inculpar mortífagos sin miedo a equivocarse, ni enviar a inocentes a Azkaban xD)

Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste n.n

Kisses!

**MarisolBlack:** Muajajajaja, me siento malvada! XD  
Pobrecito Sevy... purifica sin saber con quien XD... pero weno, no por nada es el mas inteligente de toda la saga... ya se va a dar cuenta. Hermione se va revelando por partes ;D (aer si lo coges XD) Kisses, y gracias por tu revi n.n

**Luthien:** Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo! Pero si los capis son MUY cortos, tengo que comprobar la calidad ;D Espero que sea de tu agrado el nuevo capi (y que no me des con los banderines por la cabeza XD)

Kisses!

**Chibi:** No puedo! TTOTT  
No sabes lo que me cuesta no enrollarme con estupideces (como hago siempre en TODOS mis ficts, siempre me cuelgo describiendo algo XD)  
Pero me propuse hacer esto en viñetas, y lo voy a cumplir aunque ello me mate ¬¬ (XDD)  
Kisses! Y espero que te guste el capi n.n

**Anita les: **Un milenio? Tardo mucho? ToT Mi intención era actualizar rápido, pero tendré que trabajar en eso ;D  
Y uno está tan viejo por lo que hace, no por los años que tiene (mi madre parece de 27, aunque tiene 45 XD) así que don't worry y conserva tu alma joven, que es lo que vale ;D  
los capis son cortos porque me propuse hacer esta historia con viñetas: cada capi tiene un máximo de 300 palabras, no puedo superarlo.  
besitos!

**Weno... todavía estoy shockeada... gracias por los reviews! Soy feliiiiz! n.n!**

**¿Críticas, dudas, sugerencias, cartas bomba, howlers? Reviews! que me ponen muy contenta! n.n  
como bien dice la genial Paula Moonlight: "Su review es mi sueldo"  
Besitos para todos!**

_**Carly McKinnon**_


	4. Chapter 4

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Estoy TAN feliz! n.n  
A pedido de los fans (XD) el capítulo de hoy deja de ser una viñeta (2514 palabras según el contador de Word)  
****Se aclaran muchas cosas... y veremos la reacción del querido (y no tan querido) profesor...  
Les dejo con el capi... besitos, y nos vemos al final del capi con las respuestas a los reviews!**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Estoy aqui, frente al gran espejo  
Para convencer a los duendes que dirán  
Cómo llegar a aprender el hechizo ideal  
Que junte los sueños con la realidad  
_

De acuerdo, no era la solución que me imaginaba. Pero luego de varias noches sin dormir (y sin soñar) mi cerebro halló algo en lo que no había pensado aún.

Y luego de preguntar a los elfos domésticos más antiguos, hallé la habitación que el profesor Dumbledore se esmeró tanto en ocultar.

Hace siete años que está escondido. Y es que no es un simple espejo, sino el espejo de Oesed, y podría provocar la locura en alguien que no estuviera preparado para enfrentarlo... consumiéndose en la incertidumbre de si sus sueños podrían volverse realidad alguna vez...  
Nunca temí a eso, ya que ningún sueño desesperado albergaba mi corazón: sólo veía a mi familia unida y feliz, y sabía positivamente de lo imposible que es eso: mi padre no dejará de ser un golpeador y un bastardo. Pero ahora presiento que mi mas profundo deseo se verá reflejado allí, y no lo podré soportar... todavía me duele lo de la última noche.

Avanzo con algo de reticencia, y mis peores temores se confirman: la misteriosa chica aparece en la pulida superficie del espejo, contoneándose seductoramente mientras las sombras ocultan su cara.

Mi corazón galopa con violencia al apartarse el cabello. El cuello, níveo y puro, queda expuesto; y casi me doy un tope contra el espejo al intentar besarlo.  
El espejo de Erised revela el mas profundo deseo de mi corazón... conocer al fin su identidad.

¿Lo sabrá el espejo?

¿Sabrá quien es la mujer que de a poco invadió mi cuerpo y mi mente, mis cinco sentidos noche a noche, enloqueciéndome de ternura y deseo?

La imagen en el espejo sigue avanzando hacia la luz, su rostro, aún semienvuelto en las sobras, está oculto por una abundante mata de cabello castaño.

Su cuerpo es tal cual lo imaginaba en mi mente al recorrerla con mis manos: no es perfecto, pero para mí es hermoso: desde su terso estómago hasta sus delicadas piernas, visibles a través del camisón rojo semitransparente que lleva puesto.

Se aparta totalmente el cabello de la cara, y doy un respingo. Me alejo del espejo como si quemara. ¡No puede ser!

¡No ella!

Pero una vocecita en mi cabeza interrumpe mis pensamientos: "es el mas profundo y desesperado deseo de tu corazón, Severus... que la mujer sea ella y no otra"

Y es verdad, lo reconozco. En mi cabeza, la imagen de la mujer misteriosa adoptó la forma de Hermione Granger. Y deseo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón que sea ella... aunque se que no es verdad. Sé que me desprecia, y es normal; luego de tantos años de humillaciones e injusticias recibidas. Sin embargo, soñar no cuesta nada¿no?

Doy una última mirada a la ficticia imagen de Granger, sus ojos rebosantes de amor y ternura. Mi corazón se aprieta de dolor, y aturdido, salgo de la habitación hacia el frío y oscuro pasillo.

Daría todo lo que tengo para que esa imagen se vuelva realidad...

Y en cierta forma ocurre, ya que en mi aturdimiento me topé con cierta gryffindor de cabello castaño y mirada dulce...

Un montón de libros quedan esparcidos por el piso, y me agacho para recogerlos (una muestra de mínima cortesía) cuando veo algo que me paraliza el corazón.

_"Encantamientos de confusión mental"_

Me giro, furioso, hacia ella; y sus ojos se transforman: muestran miedo, un terror inmenso... y todo cobra sentido, todo se arma como un perfecto puzzle en mi cerebro.

En mi estupor dejo caer el libro, y antes que pueda reaccionar, Weasley y Potter han aparecido de la nada y se la han llevado. Antes que pudiera decirle lo que sentía. Antes que pudiera pedirle que no me deje otra vez.

Derrotado, vuelvo a mis habitaciones. Al menos tengo el libro, y podré deshacer el hechizo... aunque no estoy muy seguro de querer deshacerlo.

En este momento, sólo deseo que vuelva a aparecer _mi _Hermione, y que con sus besos y caricias llene este vacío en mi pecho, borre este dolor que parece no cesar.

Que vuelva a amarme como antes...

o.o.o.o

-¡Granger!

Me volteo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sé que no debo mostrar mi miedo, pero no puedo evitarlo: la idea de perderlo para siempre me aterroriza.

-¿Si, profesor Snape?

Mi voz suena algo temblorosa... pero mi profesor no suaviza su mirada. Estoy en problemas...

-Dígame, Granger... ¿los muggles le enseñaron los principios básicos de la lectura?

Asiento, levemente sonrojada. Debo reconocerlo, se ve sexy cuando sisea con esa voz tan suave... ¡concéntrate, Hermione!

-Léame la primera línea del punto tres, si es tan amable- dice con su voz cargada de sarcasmo

-Revolver tres veces en sentido horario, luego una vez en sentido antihorario, y luego agregue dos huevos de ashwinder...-palidezco notablemente al llegar a esa parte

-¿Agregó los huevos de Ashwinder?

-No, profesor. Puse dos colas de ashwinder, pero...

-Se nota claramente... su poción aumentó de temperatura en lugar de disminuir...-hizo desaparecer el contenido de mi caldero- Castigada, hoy a las ocho, por arriesgar la salud de sus compañeros y el desarrollo de mi clase... su caldero pudo haber explotado y herido al resto de los alumnos.

Desisto en replicar. Estoy cien por ciento segura que diez segundos antes, mi pergamino y la pizarra ponían "colas de ashwinder", pero ahora todos cambiaron... como por arte de magia...  
No tiene caso, no con Snape. Ahora me odia y hará todo lo posible por molestarme... me lo merezco. Jamás debí haberle quitado su libro, y mucho menos meterme en su cama noche tras noche...

o.o.o.o

_Granger: Por motivos personales, he cambiado el horario y ubicación de su detención. Ésta se llevará a cabo hoy a la medianoche, detrás del cuadro tamaño natural de Salazar Slytherin, a siete metros del aula de Pociones._

_Atte._

_Profesor Severus Snape.  
_

Miro la nota con desconfianza. Estoy completamente desconcertada. Y si...?  
No, mejor no hacerme ilusiones vanas.

Severus Snape jamás podrá amarme.

o.o.o.o

Odio esto.

La espera, la incertidumbre... ¿y si sólo lo hizo para usarme, para lastimarme... para vengarse?

Entonces lo habrá logrado, porque me tiene enrollado en su dedo meñique.

Estoy paseando arriba y abajo por mi habitación hace más de media hora. Debo de apestar a colonia, la cual me puse después de ahogarme (literalmente) en una ducha de una hora. Agito mis túnicas más finas y elegantes, en busca de una inexistente mancha o marca de polvo...

En resumen: Me estoy convirtiendo en un estúpido adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, esperando por una igualmente estúpida cita.

¿Mencioné que odio la espera?

o.o.o.o

Luego de rizar correctamente mi desordenado cabello, arreglo mi uniforme y salgo por el agujero del retrato. Durante todo el camino hasta las mazmorras no puedo dejar de pensar: "¿y si sólo quiere que vaya para humillarme?"

Pues entonces lo aceptaré sin reparos. Lo merezco

Nunca debí jugar con él, con su mente... pero prefiero mil veces esto; ya que nadie, ni siquiera él, podrá quitarme los recuerdos que conservo imborrables en mi memoria. Ésos los atesoraré en mi alma por siempre... aunque ahora me rechace de la forma mas cruel posible...

-Serpiente Coral Reptante

Salazar Slytherin frunce el ceño y con un ademán se hace a un lado, dejándome pasar.

Aquí vamos.

o.o.o.o

Volteo al sentir el cuadro abrirse, y Hermione, hermosa como nunca, entra a mi habitación. Noto su confusión al verme, y su turbación al ver a su alrededor y notar las velas que coloqué en lugares estratégicos, la habitación sumida en una tenue luz (demasiado romántica, a mi parecer)

Sin embargo, se muestra totalmente desorientada al percibir algo inusual, mi pensadero.

-Quiero toda la verdad, Granger

o.o.o.o

Entro a la habitación tan conocida para mí, y lo primero que distinguen mis ojos es a un mortalmente sexy Snape, ataviado con una fina túnica verde oscuro, sus ojos destellando de impaciencia. Unas cuantas velas aromáticas dan a la habitación un aire sensual y atrayente, casi tanto como el propio Snape.

Mi cara debe ser un poema, definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba...

Algo no encaja en la habitación: una vasija de piedra con runas grabadas brilla con un resplandor plateado, llena de una sustancia que no era ni líquida ni gaseosa... un pensadero, según creo.

Sin embargo, antes que pueda decir algo, Severus me espetó, su voz fría como el hielo:

-Quiero toda la verdad, Granger

o.o.o.o

Ella asiente y sonríe, nerviosa. Se sienta en la cama, al lado de la vasija que descansa en mi mesilla de noche.

-¿Sabes cómo hacer esto?

-Eso creo- me contesta, nerviosa. Saca la varita y apunta a su nariz.

Tomo su muñeca y la guío hacia mi sien.

-Aquí

Ella sujeta mi muñeca con su otra mano para recuperar el control de su varita, y me roza la mejilla mientras lo hace.

El repentino choque de la fantasía con la realidad me desestabiliza por completo, pero mantengo mi fría máscara exterior. No sé si lo hizo intencional o accidentalmente, pero logró encender mis entrañas con un fuego ardiente.

Me concentro en el hilo plateado de pensamiento que se rompe y se arremolina en mi pensadero.

Y hundiendo su cabeza en él, desaparece de mi vista, para luego yo seguirla, ansioso de conocer la razón por la cual mis sueños se volvieron una dulce tortura de amor.

o.o.o.o

Entramos en ese recuerdo que tan bien conozco... del cual me he arrepentido y enorgullecido por igual

Y sin embargo, la presencia de Snape a mi lado no era incómoda, sino reconfortante.

Me concentré en el recuerdo, con esperanza en algo que me parecía cada vez menos imposible: su perdón.

_**Hermione limpiaba frasco tras frasco, uno mas repugnante que otro. Ojos flotantes, algo que parecía un estómago de cabra, sapos abiertos en dos y con las tripas salidas flotando a su alrededor... cada vez tenía mas náuseas... ¿cómo podía Snape conservar esas cosas como una decoración¿cómo podía la gente beber pociones que contuvieran esas cosas repulsivas?  
Se juró mantenerse en la medicina muggle lo mas que pudiera, la penicilina en un pan mohoso no le parecía tan asqueroso como aquello.**_

_**Snape se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.**_

_**-Le sugeriría que deje de admirar mis frascos y pusiera más empeño en limpiarlos: si al toque de queda no ha terminado, deberá volver mañana. Voy por un nuevo frasco de tinta a mis habitaciones... no tardaré nada, así que no se le ocurra hacer magia, porque voy a hacerle un Priori incantatem a su varita- agregó, amenazante.  
Hermione asintió y siguió con su trabajo, aunque intentando no ver los frascos.**_

_**Sin embargo, al depositar un frasco particularmente pesado de nuevo en la estantería, se le atoró el trapo. Con los ojos cerrados, la chica intentó sacarlo, sin éxito, y sólo logrando engancharlo aún más en una pequeña perilla de metal oscuro, disimulada con la unión del estante a la pared.**_

_**Hermione abrió los ojos y observó la perilla con curiosidad. Sin poder contenerse, la presionó, y un pequeños gabinete oculto se abrió, dejando al descubierto un viejo libro de encantamientos...**_

_**Mirando a ambos lados, la chica guardó el libro en su túnica, y desenganchando el trapo, lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Ya había dado el toque de queda. **_

Severus me observa severamente a mi lado.

-¿Sabes que no se deben tomar las cosas ajenas? Se le llama robo- me gruñe, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si vamos al caso, según la ley mágica tampoco se pueden poseer libros de magia oscura sin encantamientos de protección- contraataco, mirándolo con superioridad.

-Touché-murmura, esbozando algo que parece un asomo de sonrisa.

Hace un ademán elegante y el recuerdo muta, transformándose en otro mucho mas revelador.

_**Una sombra avanzaba hacia el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin. Sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica, rotulado con la leyenda "Contraseñas para prefectos y Premios Anuales" en letras rojo oscuro y leyéndolo con el delgado haz de luz de su varita, murmuró:**_

_**-Serpiente Coral Reptante.**_

_**El cuadro cobró vida y se hizo a un lado, dejando a la chica entrar a la habitación.**_

_**Hermione se acercó a la cama adoselada, e inclinándose sobre Snape, besó suavemente su frente.**_

_**"Simulando sueños, es sólo fantasía...  
**__**no temas esta noche despertar de tu utopía  
**__**Si estoy a tu lado, no te ocurrirá nada malo.  
**__**Sólo haré tus sueños y mis sueños realidad  
**__**Yo conseguiré al fin amarte,  
**__**Y tú, alguien a quien amar".**_

_**Hermione se apartó un poco, y comenzó a recitar un conjuro en inglés antiguo, el que utilizaban los druidas; mientras movía su varita en ángulos y florituras extrañas.**_

_**Pronto, la energía comenzó a llenar la varita, y se disparó en un haz de luz dorada que impactó en el pecho del durmiente.**_

_**Severus despertó, y el haz de luz dorada se absorbió en él, volviéndose verde antes de desaparecer.**_

_**Sin perder un instante, Hermione se subió a la cama, quitándose la túnica y besándolo apasionadamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con besos y caricias, con una mezcla de amor y desesperación.**_

_**Antes que el profesor reaccionara completamente y pudiera adivinar su identidad, la chica se inclinó y murmuró en su oído:**_

_**-Debes despertar.**_

_**Una luz violeta salió de Severus y éste cayó nuevamente dormido, la paz inundando su rostro.**_

_**-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo.**_

_**Con un dejo de tristeza, Hermione se echó nuevamente la túnica encima, y recogiendo sus cosas, salió al corredor abandonado de las mazmorras.**_

Con dificultad puedo mantener mi máscara de indiferencia... ¿Granger... me ama?  
Esto es tan extraño... siento ganas de reír como un maniático... ¿Amo y soy correspondido? Eso es nuevo.

Sin embargo, no canto victoria. Granger... Hermione me mira con cara de borrego a medio morir, el recuerdo de otro de aquellos encuentros me hace decidir.

-Ya es suficiente, Granger.

Ella asiente y tomándome tímidamente de la mano, nos invade la oscuridad.

-¿Podría explicarme que fue eso último, Granger?- le pregunto, poniendo la mejor cara de cretino-borde que puedo.

Se le apagan los ojos, y su voz se vuelve apenas un graznido.

-¿No es obvio, profesor¿No fue la escena lo suficientemente clara?

-No me refiero a... eso, Granger; sino a lo último que dijo- le espeto, como si estuviéramos en clase y ella me desquiciara con una de sus preguntas.

Para mi sorpresa, se pone coloradísima, aunque sus ojos siguen tristes.

-¿Eso de que yo... yo lo amo?

Asiento, imperturbable.

-Es... es verdad. Yo jamás me hubiera arriesgado a hacerle un hechizo de Magia Oscura si no fuera por que estaba desesperada. Desesperada por acercarme a usted de alguna forma, con la certeza de que me rechazarías- alza sus ojos chocolate hacia mí, brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas- Sabía que me odiarías por siempre por esto... pero deseaba tanto poder... poder...

Interrumpo a la balbuceante joven avanzando un paso hacia ella, presionándola contra mi pecho y sujetándola de la cintura.

-¿Hacer esto?- pregunto con suavidad, antes de sujetar su mejilla con mi mano libre y juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado.

**No se pueden quejar... son mucho mas que 300 palabras xDD (no pude evitar la tentación, me enrollé como una cortina ¬¬)  
¿Qué soy mala¿Qué cómo lo dejo allí?  
Pues es mi parte Sly que me domina! XD  
Y el capi que viene es el final... whuuuuhuuu! n.n  
Un final bien interesante, sí señor... mi segundo lemon hetero! n.n**

**¿Les gustó¿No¿Qué esperan para enviarme reviews! XD  
****Hablando de eso... (Carly desenrolla un pergamino enorme)**

_**Reviews:**_

**Nocrala:** ¿No es la de Freddy Krueger? Bueno, ps no creo que Herms vaya a querer dejar muerto a Sev... al menos no en el sentido que dice esa película XD  
Sugerencia apuntada: el capi es mas largo, y se explica un poco más cómo empezó todo... el verso del conjuro es mío (soy una poetisa pésima, lo reconozco XD)  
Y al final Hermione expone sus verdaderos sentimientos... y Sev también, jejejeje...  
Espero que te agrade y que no me mates por dejarlo en lo más interesante u.u  
(Carly mira con aprehensión cómo la gente se prepara con antorchas y tridentes)  
Te mando un gran beso n.nu

**Galilea:** Muajajajajaja... y lo dejé picando de nuevo... soy maaaaala, jejejeje xD  
Intrigas resueltas, espero que te guste y no te decepcione.  
Beshitos! n.n

**LakotaSnape**: n.n! Yo soy de la familia Delacour (relacionada con los Abbot-Lupin) y estoy en 2do de Gryffindor en HogwartsHA. Espero que nos veamos en el Encuentro de febrero n.n!  
Y lo dejé en lo mas interesante... jejejejejejej, que mala soy... espero que no te decepcione el capítulo n.n  
Kisses!

**TercySScloe:** (no sé porque no sale bien tu nick! Ú.U) Shi, en realidad intentaba hacer viñetas, pero ya ves que no pude resistirme a la tentación de enrollarme... espero no haberla cagado ¬¬  
Y sorry por no actualizar deprisa... juro que intenté hacerlo mas corto, pero weno... me gusta como quedó y logré dejarlo tal como quería... en lo mas interesante, muajajajaja XD

Y tranquila... que ya llegará el capi 5... el gran final, con bombos y platillos (y lemmon! n.n!)  
PD: (Carly le pasa un paquete de papel madera Cloe) Lo manda Sev para ti, dijo que cuides mas tus objetos personales, como las llaves... porque tuvo que probar quince encantamientos no verbales sin varita para poder deshacer las mordazas y la cerradura de las esposas...  
No sé que contiene, pero yo que tú lo abriría con cuidado... vete a saber lo que te mandó XD (tal vez sea una carta-bomba XD)

**Aura:** Cierto! Hasta a mí me da coraje y todo XD ¿Cómo lo va a dejar así? Pues en el capi 5 se va a desquitar nuestro hombre... mmmm, quien fuera Hermione... (babasss)  
Besitos, y cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy y sabes donde ubicarme n.n

**Amsp14:** Pues no exactamente entre la multitud... pero sí le reconoció los ojos (gracias por la idea xD) Y espero que te guste la forma en la que se da cuenta... se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción XD  
Besitos!

**GeruSnape**¿Quién no quisiera ser la chica? Por Merlín! Con lo sexy que es Sev! (babas!) XD  
Espero que te guste el capi, y espero leerte pronto ;D

**Airam:** Este capi no es tan corto... no me pude resistir a enrollarme XD. Espero que conserve la calidad de los otros u.u  
Y es extraña porque mis historias en general lo son... a pesar que ésta no sea angst (mi especialidad n.nu)  
Beshitos!

**MarisolBlack:** Ahí va, ya Sev sabe quien es la misteriosa chica... y reaccionó tarde pero bien, jajajajajaja...  
Sorry por la actualización lenta!  
Besitos!

**Alex y Danybel:** Yo también... usemos la imaginación, Alex! XD  
Espero que te guste el capi, y que no me maten por cómo lo dejé n.nu  
Dany! Que Sev no es idiota, mi mosho ya se dio cuenta solito... ¿no es lindo? n.n  
Besitos a las dos, y nos vemos en el MSN

**Edysev:** Weno, Sev está enamorado de dos chicas, de la misteriosa que lo visita por la noche y de Hermione… sin saber que es la misma mujer...  
Aunque ahora lo sabe, y vaya reacción... el capi 5 será interesante, sin dudas.  
Un beso, y que sigas bien

**H. R. Granger:** Tendría que contestarte como me contestaste a mí... pero no soy tan vaga XD  
¿Te gusta? Pensé que odiabas a Sev ¬¬ (El resto de las lectoras lo miran mal) Jejejejeje, soy malaaaa XD  
¿Qué es lo que no entendés? Decime que te lo explico (aunque sea por MSN)  
Y gracias por eso de la calidad, es algo en lo que me fijo mucho n.n (Carly se pone colorada)  
Besitos, y nos hablamos por MSN

**Muchas gracias de nuevo, los reviews significan mucho para un escritor n.n**

**Mil besos!**

_**Carly McKinnon**_

**Administradora GAPSS**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de Story-Weavers**

**HA de corazón n.n!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada, perdón por tardar tanto. Época de exámenes no es buen tiempo para escribir... y además de algunos problemas personales que me deprimieron mucho y me impidieron escribir algo feliz para el final... (quienes me tengan en alertas verán que empecé otra historia angst... necesitaba despejarme un poco)**

**Pero weno, que aquí les traje el final tan ansiado! Espero no defraudarles n.n**

**Vamos allá con la parte impura! Y nos vemos al final XD  
**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor  
Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó  
Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón..._

Una extraña niebla vuelve a nublar mis sentidos. Pero sé que no es un hechizo oscuro, sino el más puro que pueda existir: el amor.

Mi abrazo se estrecha, y puedo percibir su dulce aroma, ese que me embriagaba noche a noche en mis sueños, día a día en mi imaginación.

Mi boca vuelve a buscar la suya y bebo de ella con avidez, queriendo saciar mi sed de besos, entrelazando mi lengua con la suya en un baile sensual sin fin.

Y sé que ya no tengo retorno, que me tiene para siempre en sus brazos, y la sola idea me aterra. No quiero salir lastimado, no de nuevo. No quiero volver a ofrecer mi corazón y que lo hagan jirones, dejándome desangrado y vacío por dentro.

Pero¿cómo evitar esto que siento¿cómo rehusarme a algo que tanto deseo, que tanto anhelo? Sus besos, sus caricias, su amor. ¿Cómo negarme a ello?

o.o.o.o.o

El beso pasa de dulce y suave a fogoso y demandante. Me besa como marcándome suya con su boca, haciéndome temblar con cada caricia.

Sin dejarme de besar ni un segundo, me empuja hasta que la fría pared de la mazmorra hace contacto con mi espalda.

Con más estabilidad, enrosco una pierna alrededor de su cintura y muevo mis caderas, provocándole. Su respuesta no se hace esperar, un mordisco en mi cuello acompañado de un gemido profundo que me hace estremecer.

Siento su mano correr por mi pierna y gimo más fuerte, sus largos y delicados dedos acariciándome.

Me aferro más a él, ahogando los gemidos en el hueco de su cuello, y siento toda su excitación contra mi muslo.

o.o.o.o.o

Y no puedo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir su suave mano deslizándose debajo de mi túnica, mi pantalón, y cerrándose sobre mi dureza. Intento apartarla, decirle que no es necesario, pero sólo puedo gemir más y mas fuerte.

Besándola con pasión, hago que su otra pierna rodee mi cintura y la cargo a través de la habitación hasta la cama. La deposito allí con suma delicadeza, como si de una flor se tratara, y continúo adorándola con besos y caricias, mientras ella me quita la túnica.

Correspondo quitándole la corbata y la camisa con rapidez, luego la falda, mientras ella lucha con los botones de mi camisa. Riéndome quedamente ante su cara de desesperación, le ayudo y pronto está besando y mordiendo la piel de mi pecho, acariciándome con urgencia.

o.o.o.o.o

Termina de quitarme la falda, y decido que debemos estar en igualdad de condiciones. Con un ligero rubor, comienzo a quitarle los pantalones. No es la primera vez que lo desnudo, pero sé que esta vez los dos estamos perfectamente conscientes, y esta vez... llegaremos al final. No sé que va a suceder exactamente, no es algo que se pueda aprender en los libros por más que lo intente. Sólo puedo confiar en él. Sé que no me va a hacer daño. Sé que me ama tanto como yo a él.

o.o.o.o.o

La fricción de nuestras pieles desnudas sólo aumenta mi libido, mi urgencia por ser suyo y ella mía.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?- alcanzo a jadear en su oído.

-¿Cómo puedes detenerte en este momento?- es la jadeante respuesta- Te necesito. Ahora- ronronea, demandante, enredando nuevamente sus piernas en mi cintura- Sólo... ten cuidado- termina, sus ojos chocolate brillando nuevamente con temor.

Comprendo a la perfección el regalo invaluable que me dará, y un nudo se me hace en la garganta.

Asiento suavemente, y vuelvo a besarla suavemente, susurrando palabras de cariño, mientras lentamente ella me rodea, su infinita calidez llegándome al corazón.

o.o.o.o.o

Duele un poco, pero estoy feliz. Al fin somos uno. Soy suya y él es mío, mientras se mueve con infinita delicadeza. Me aferro a él como la propia vida, mientras acelera el ritmo y el placer inunda mis sentidos, sus manos inquietas acariciándome; su boca húmeda dejando un rastro por mi clavícula, mi cuello, hasta mi boca, uniéndose ambas al ritmo de nuestros cuerpos apasionados.

Ya nada me importa, sólo él.

Saber que el amor que siento es recíproco. Que nuestro sentimiento es mutuo y verdadero.

-Te amo, Severus- sollozo en su oído, mi rostro hundido en su cabello.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione- ronronea en mi cuello, antes de gemir nuevamente con fuerza. Ambos.

Juntos.

o.o.o.o.o

Y el mundo se disuelve en colores para los dos amantes, sólo pueden yacer entrelazados, aún besándose con pasión, ternura, amor.

El profesor cubre a su alumna y a sí mismo con las mantas, satisfecho y feliz, sus facciones relajadas.

-Eres tan hermoso- susurra la castaña, besándolo suavemente y refugiándose en su pecho- Te amo tanto.

-¿Crees... crees que esto durará?- preguntó el profesor roncamente, dando rienda a su más temido pensamiento.

-Mientras nos amemos como ahora, esto durará hasta la eternidad- contestó ella, somnolienta.

-Que cursi- rió el profesor- Pero muy cierto...

Y con un "te amo" compartido, ambos se dejaron ir en brazos de Morfeo, soñando con las promesas de este nuevo amor que nacía.

Cada uno soñando con el otro, quien ocupaba sus sueños.

_Aún estás en mis sueños...  
Dentro de mi corazón..._

**Y aquí llega el fin de ésta historia, que me agradó tanto escribirla como espero a ustedes leerla.**

**Dedicadísima a Franco, que ama a Hermione y odia a Severus, pero que lo influencié tanto como para escribir un SS/HG XDDDD (soy una mala influencia para él XD) léanlo, se llama "Un alma sentenciada", y está en mis favoritos ;D**

**A Alisevv, que siempre me anima en cada historia que publico, y no pudo buscar un mejor final para sus Retacitos de vida (si les gusta el slash, el mejor SS/HP que leí, luego de Mi Hombre Viernes n.ñ)**

**Y a cada uno de ustedes, que me animaron, felicitaron (y hasta amenazaron cuando no publicaba este capítulo XDD) y en general, me hicieron sentir muy bien en estos tiempos difíciles.**

**Sus Reviews! (que está prohibido contestar... pero q importa? XD)**

**Nocrala**: Espero que también te haya gustado el final, y sí, Snape no soñaba... ahora menos que nunca XD  
¿Quién no quisiera ser Hermione o.o? XDDD  
No es tan largo como esperaba... pero ya sabes, la depresión impide escribir u.ú (ya me dirás si está bien o no XD)  
Besitos, y mil gracias por tu review! Y todos los demás!

**Fran: **Franquito! Te dediqué la pareja! Espero que hagas un buen SS/HG, porque te recomendé, y mi reputación está en juego ¬¬  
Y Sev es moshooo! No hace linda pareja con Ginny? Jajajajaja (seee, te estoy gastando XD) No te enojes, vos sabés q te quiero mucho, y espero q te haya gustado el final (por Hermione mas q nada)  
Te quiero, mosho!

**Lakota Snape: **No hay mucho más... pero ¿verdad que la continuación es interesante? Y tú lo has dicho, q sexy que es el profe de posiciones, digo! Pociones o.O XDD  
Un beso!

**Cloe: **Gracias por todos tus reviews a lo largo de la historia, me divirtieron mucho XD  
No es tan largo este capi, pero tampoco es viñeta, supera las 300 palabras. Y aquí se acaba la intriga... no babees sobre el teclado, te puedes electrocutar XD.  
Y Sev y yo tendremos una laarga charla... porque conmigo no quiso probar el paquete! Se ve q lo tenía reservadito pa' ti... pero yo quierooo ToT!  
Un enorme besote, y te veo en la Orden ;D

**Danybel: **No me contaste del vestido O.o Jajaja, grax por apoyarme en mis historias! Y dile a Alex que aquí tiene más para leer. No pretendía que te cayera Snape, sólo que lo soportaras XD  
Te mando un enorme abrazo teletubbie XDDD

**Edysev: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Es lo que quería hacer: una historia de amor corta, pero intensa. Y al final el corazón de hielo de Sev se ha derretido, es bello que pueda sentir amor nuevamente. Muchas gracias de nuevo, y un enorme beso para tí

**Sirenitus: **Lamento decepcionarte, este capi no es tan largo como el anterior u.ú  
Pero espero que el contenido lo compense ;D  
Un abrazo n.n

**Ani-Snape: **Me has hecho ruborizar! Personalmente, creo que "Cómo besar a Snape y no morir en el intento", de CaroSnape es una eminencia en lo que a SS/HG se refiere (como me he descojonao de risa con ese ff XDDD)  
Pero que me digas q es el mejor que has leído... jooo, me siento un rábano con insolación XD  
Gracias, y espero que te guste el final ;D

**MarisolBlack: **o.o Sorry! Tardé demasiado! ToT  
Espero que la espera se compense con el contenido n.ñ (y ya verás cuan impaciente es Sevy XD)  
Besitos!

**Galilea: **Espero que este también te guste y no te decepcione ;D  
Un beso enorme!

**Chibi: **Creo que tú y yo somos las únicas que pensamos así... la mayoría quiere matarme por cortarlo ahí XDDD  
Uno se hace miembro de la Orden en http/groups. (no sé si sale el link) Si no sale, te lo mando por email XD  
Besos!

**Amsp14: **Muchas gracias, y espero que te guste como quedan Sev y Herms... aunque no más de lo que les gustó a ellos, creo O.o XDDDDD  
Besitos!

**HoneyBeeM: **Me ruboricé aún más con tu comparación... no creo alcanzar jamás la calidad de JKR... Pero me alegro que te sirva para imaginarte tu pareja favorita, a mi también me encantan los Severus/Hermione, y soy consciente que JK sólo lía a las parejas más obvias ToT  
Pero para algo estamos los ff writers! Para contradecir a JKR! XD  
Y Sev no se dio cuenta debido al encantamiento de confusión mental. Es magia negra avanzada, y ni él se dio cuenta de qué era hasta que vio el libro (recuerda que lo tenía escondido y cubierto de polvo... no era algo que leyera muy a menudo XD)  
De nuevo muchas gracias por tus halagos, y espero que te guste este capitulo, y que no decepcione el final.  
Un abrazo!

**Rocio Fernandez: **Aquí está el próx capi... no tan rápido como esperabas, pero lo mas que pude n.ñ  
Espero que te agrade!

**Nagini: **Quien fuera Hermione... u.ú  
Ten cuidado, si babeas sobre el teclado te puedes electrocutar XDDD  
Y espero que te guste el final impuro, jajajaja n.ñ

**Kazumi Shiunsai: **NO ME MATES! ToT Aquí está el final!  
Cariños para ti también! XDDDDDDD

**RociRadcliffe: **Gracias por los tres review-amenaza XDDD Me hicieron reaccionar de mi depre, y sentirme muy culpable para que intentara superarme y seguir escribiendo. Gracias n.ñ

**Mis lectores, por ustedes vivo  
****Los adoro, y hasta la próxima historia!**

**_Carly McKinnon_**

**Administradora GAPSS  
****Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
****Miembro de las Story-Weavers  
****HA de corazón.**


End file.
